


Unholy

by UncannyPrincess



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Child Murder, F/M, Master/Servant, Monster Hunters, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:05:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncannyPrincess/pseuds/UncannyPrincess
Summary: Bach kills Issac's Heir.





	Unholy

Bach nearly vomited what he saw before him was a sin in itself there laying in a plush pink bed was the demon's wife or concubine she was beautiful.

 

But still a witch was a witch and Bach would not be fooled just by appearances alone the woman had to be Atleast 2 months pregnant and very pampered too.

She was a dark skin African American woman in her 20's and he noticed the half empty blood bag in her trash bin his face twisted in disgust.

She was definitely the vampire's ghoul and lover and the unborn child inside her had to die Bach couldn't live peacefully knowing that a woman.

Was carrying any sort of hell spawn so he took it upon himself to terminate the child before the Demon.

Had a chance to be born he couldn't allow this demon to enter into this world.

Quietly sneaking up to her bed that's when Bach Brought out his knife and her eye's fluttered open the woman screamed and.

Bach quickly drove his dagger into her gut and twisted it violently the scream alerted the other ghouls and the lights flew on.

And foot steps could be heard coming downstairs Bach quickly hurried to the window and crawled out and that's when the father of the child

Switched on the lights before Issac could even mutter a word he had saw what had happened to his ghoul.

Jewel clutched her stomach bleeding heavil from the wound the hunter afflicted on her blood poured from her mouth.

And Issac quickly ran over to hold her in her arms while the other ghouls called 911.

''Please don't die i beg of you."

He cried bloody tears falling down his eyes the last thing Jewel heard before falling unconscious was.

The sound of police sirens and ambulances filling the air.

The end.


End file.
